


Assassin's Creed meets Real Life [german]

by mrs frye (misseverything)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: AC meets Real Life, F/M, Frye Twins, assassins creed syndicate - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverything/pseuds/mrs%20frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist, wenn dein langweiliger, eintöniger Studenten-Alltag plötzlich von zwei Assassinen aus dem viktorianischen London aufgemischt wird? Wenn du plötzlich neben dem Lernen dich auch noch mit den Fragen beschäftigen darfst: Wie kommen sie ausgerechnet in deine Wohnung? Wie kann man das ganze ungeschehen machen? Willst du das ganze überhaupt ungeschehen machen..?  [OFC/Jacob Frye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Man sagt, in gewissen Nächten passieren komische Dinge. Hokuspokus – sagen die einen. Schicksal – die anderen. Einbildung – sagen die Skeptiker. Magie – die Träumer. Was auch immer es ist, es passierte gestern Nacht, als ich im Bett lag. Ein Unwetter war in vollem Gange, was mich im Regelfall nicht störte, weil ich bei Blitz und Donner schlief wie ein halbtaubes Baby. Aber irgendwas weckte mich auf, eine Mischung aus Heulen des Sturmes und Heulen meines Hundes. Das Kläffen ging in Winseln über, der Schäferhund kratzte mit den Vorderpfoten an der Tür. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet: genau 1 Uhr 04. Wow.   
Meinem Hund zuliebe war ich bereit, kurz aufzustehen, auch wenn ich mich wunderte, seit wann meine Hundedame Probleme mit Gewittern hatte. Was mich dann allerdings vorwiegend aus dem Bett trieb, waren die lauten Stimmen in meinem Wohnzimmer, die ich mit einem mal vernahm. Schlagartig raste mein Puls in die Höhe, kalter Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinab. Angst pulsierte in meinem Magen.  
Handy – mein Handy lag auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, ausgeschaltet, wie jede Nacht. Strahlung, Batterie schonen, und so weiter.   
Telefon – ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer. Sogar noch weiter weg.  
Waffe – ich brauchte eine Waffe. Auf meinen Wachhund war Verlass, so viel ist sicher, aber dennoch wäre mir mit etwas in der Hand wohler. Aber was sollte ich nehmen? Mit einem BH konnte ich wohl kaum jemanden drohen, oder mit einer Socke. Mit der Lampe vielleicht. Oder dem Stuhl, auf dem tausend Klamotten lagen. Oder mit meinen weichen Hausschuhem aus Filz...   
Ich schnappte mir dann doch die Lampe. (Das einzige, was hart und schwer genug wäre, wäre meine E-Gitarre, aber das kam ja mal gar nicht in frage.) Ich stöpselte die Lampe ab, und umklammerte sie fest, bis meine Knöchel weiß wurden. Ich stand vor den Abschlussprüfungen in meinem Studium, ich hatte eine feste Vorstellung für mein Studentenball-Ballkleid und es schon fast gefunden. Ich war noch nicht bereit zu sterben. Meine Eltern wohnten weit weg und schrieben mir regelmäßig E-Mails. Ich würde einsam und ungeliebt sterben, wenn ich von dieser Welt ging.  
Ok, vielleicht nicht ungeliebt, und einsam auch nicht, Mordopfer sterben logischerweise nicht alleine, aber etwas übertreiben ist in einer solchen Situation ja wohl in Ordnung.  
Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass ich noch heute mein Leben für seine Langweiligkeit verflucht hatte. Und jetzt war mein letzter Tag gekommen, endlich war etwas los – und ich war nicht zufrieden damit. Vielleicht war es ja nicht der letzte Tag. Schiss hatte ich trotzdem, so sehr, dass meine Arme zitterten wie Espenlaub. Ich umfasste die Lampe fester, und öffnete die Tür, die den winzigen Flur und das Zimmer, dass mir als Wohnzimmer wie auch als Küche diente, trennte, einen Spalt breit. Mein Hund, der bis jetzt herzzerreißend gewinselt hatte, verstummte, und bewies, dass sie manchmal doch einfach ein Feigling war, indem sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer schlich. Das Gespräch verstummte für einen Moment, was meiner Angst nicht gerade einen Abbruch tat...  
Lautlos blieb ich in der Tür stehen und sah den Mann und die Frau, die sich jetzt einfach weiter unterhielten, als wäre nichts. Die Tür hatten sie offensichtlich nicht aufgehen hören. Sie wurde ja auch gestern geölt und gab keinen Mucks von sich. Außerdem schrien sich die zwei weiterhin unterdrückt an.   
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind, das hab ich dir doch gesagt. Sieh dich doch nur um, sowas hab ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen.“ Eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme, Englisch, britischer Akzent.  
„Dann schauen wir uns doch um. Vielleicht lebt hier irgendwer. Dann finden wir heraus, wo wir sind, und wie wir wieder zurück kommen.“ Weibliche, raue Stimme, gleiche Sprache.  
„Zum ersten Mal finde ich es gut, dass du alles durchplanen musst, Evie.“  
Eine Frau, ein Mann, von der selben Höhe, dunkles Haar, Monturen aus Leder, lange Mäntel. Der Mann hatte die Frau Evie genannt.   
Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte. Einfach. Nicht. Wahr sein. Ich weigerte mich, DAS zu glauben...  
Plötzlich hielt der Mann inne, drehte seinen Kopf und sah mich über die Schulter kurz an. „Wir sind wohl doch nicht alleine“, bemerkte er trocken.  
Ich brachte kein Wort raus – ich schaffte es nur, die Lampe hochzureißen und aus den Augenwinkeln nach meinem Hund zu sehen – der mir auch keine große Hilfe war: sie beschnüffelte die beiden schwanzwedelnd. Verräterin. Ich dachte immer, mein Hund würde mich beschützen. Vielleicht waren die Typen in den nicht ganz zeitgemäßen Outfits ja auch gar nicht gefährlich. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr trauen..  
Genau, nicht ganz zeitgemäße Outfits. Ich weigerte mich einfach zu glauben, dass...  
„Kannst du uns verraten, wo wir hier sind?“, fragte die Frau, mit plötzlich sanfter Stimme.  
„Warum hält sie eine Lampe in der Hand... als wären wir Einbrecher?“, fragte ihr Gegenüber schmunzelnd, nachdem er sich halb umgedreht hatte, die Arme verschränkt.   
„Ich...“, stammelte ich. Meine Zunge war trocken, meine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich mit einem mal seltsam kalt an, und an meinem Sichtfeld begannen bunte Punkte Samba zu tanzen. Dass die Lampe vor mir am Boden ankam, bekam ich noch mit.


	2. Kapitel eins

KAPITEL EINS

 

„Gott, ist das die Midlife Crisis oder so?“, fragte meine Freundin Cecilia und schnappte sich ihren Coffee to go. „Wirklich, Tessa, mit deinem Leben stimmt alles! Du bist bei deinen Eltern auf dem Land aufgewachsen, deine Eltern haben sich nicht scheiden lassen, du hast nen Zweier-Schnitt im Abitur und studierst jetzt in München. Du bist 21, single und verdienst als Kellnerin halbwegs gut dazu. Mit dir stimmt alles, sei froh über das was du hast!“ Ich seufzte. Womöglich hatte sie recht. Cecilia hatte immer recht. Ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich mich so aufregte. Das waren einfach Probleme, wie sie typisch für westliche Länder waren. Einfach unnötig. Ich konnte froh sein über so ein geregeltes Leben, voller Sicherheit, aber andererseits – es passierte nichts. Nie. „Und sonst kannst du immer noch Zauber betreiben. Wir könnten uns irgendwelche Rituale aus dem Internet ziehen, eine Jungfrau opfern und um ein spannendes Leben für dich bitten, zum Beispiel als Amazone vor 600 Jahren oder so.“ „Du bist doof. Immer lachst du mich aus. – Das macht übrigens vier Euro für den Kaffee.“ „Scheiße, seid ihr teuer.“ - „Na, irgendwie muss ich ja bezahlt werden!“ Dankend nahm ich Cecilias Trinkgeld an und flitzte dann zu dem Tisch, zu dem ich gewunken wurde. „Sehen wir uns nachher noch?“, fragte ich meine beste Freundin, die als Antwort mit erhobenen Daumen das Caffee verließ. „Heute abend wird der Himmel leuchten vor lauter Kometen!'“, zitierte Cecilia ihre Großmutter, die sich mit einem Esoterik-Laden über Wasser hielt (sie bezeichnete es als ihre Bestimmung, weil sie „das Auge“ hatte), „heute Abend gehen Wünsche in Erfüllung! Heut' Nacht ist eine besondere Nacht!'“ Meine beste Freundin streckte die Arme weit von sich und drehte sich im Kreis. Sie benahm sich wie betrunken, während ich, schüchtern und verhalten wie immer, hinter ihr hertrottete. „Stimmt, du bist heute noch durchgeknallter als sonst. Dann glaubst du das also auch?“ Cecilia hörte auf, sich zu drehen und sah mich an. „Tessa, Tessa“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Tessa war die Abkürzung für meinen völlig durchschnittlichen, normalen Namen Theresa. „Einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder nicht?“ „Und was genau sollen wir versuchen?“ Anstatt mir zu antworten, zog das rothaarige Energiebündel mich in die nächste Drogerie und kaufte mit mir Kerzen. Mir schwante übles. Zurecht, wie sich später herausstellte. „Eine Séance, wirklich? Ich meine, wie alt bist du?“ Cecilia hatte ihre störrischen Locken zurück gebunden und stellte die schwarzen Kerzen im Kreis um uns auf. „Alt genug, keine Sorge“, murmelte sie und griff zum Feuerzeug, während ich aufstand und das Licht ausschaltete. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen, aber angeblich war es bereits dunkel genug. „Das war es auch nicht, was ich... ach, egal.“ Im rötlichen, warmen Schimmer der Kerzen setzten wir uns im Schneidersitz gegenüber auf den Boden. Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt, und ich erwartete jeden Moment, dass der AB ansprang und eine gruselige weibliche Stimme den Namen ihres Mörders krächzte. Das kam aber eher von den Gruselfilmen, die ich immer sah und die mir gerade alle der Reihe nach einfielen, und nicht von dem Glauben an die ganze Sache. „So, und jetzt leise und stell dir einfach möglichst bildlich vor, was du dir wünscht.“ Ich brummelte zur Antwort und schloss meine Augen, was ich nur sehr, sehr ungern tat. Mein Hirn war nahezu leer, nur mit dem Gedanken gefüllt – wie beende ich diesen Quatsch hier so schnell es geht? Eine unendliche lange Zeit voller alltäglicher Gedanken später klatschte Cecilia in die Hände und pustete eine Kerze nach der anderen wieder aus. „Das... das wars?“ Was hatte ich erwartet? Nebelschwaden mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer? Einen Anruf aus dem Jenseits? Kerzen mit meterhohen Flammen? Es war rein gar nichts passiert, ich hatte nicht mal ein Kribbeln verspürt. Nur Hunger. Stimmt, an Pizza hatte ich gedacht. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt von Pizza umgeben sein... nicht allzu spannend, aber lecker. Von Pizza war ich dann auf fernsehen gekommen, darauf dass ich zur Zeit lieber zockte. Dass es kein Silent Hills gab, Assassin's Creed Syndicate aber ein würdiger Suchtel-Ersatz war. Was sollte ich mir auch vorstellen? Ein Leben als Schauspielerin oder so? Ich konnte mich ja nur beschweren, aber nicht wirklich sagen, was ich stattdessen wollte. Mein Leben war von nichts bestimmt. Während andere in ihrer Kindheit ein Tief nach dem anderen und dann anschließend mit Freunden und der großen Liebe ein Hoch nach dem anderen erlebten, ging meines so konstant vor sich hin. Ich hatte weder Niederschläge noch sonderliche Hochphasen. Ziemlich eintönig alles. Dass ich meinen ersten und bis dahin einzigen Freund erst mit 18 hatte, war mittlerweile auch schon nichts besonderes mehr. Es hatte zwischen mir und meinen Eltern nicht mal einen großen, existenziellen, lebensverändernden Streit gegeben… Vermutlich jammerte ich einfach nur zu gerne. „Und, was hast du dir vorgestellt?“ Ich grinste blöde. „Sag ich nicht, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung.“ Cecilia lachte nicht, wie erwartet, sondern nickte ernsthaft. „Ja, gut.“ „Müsste nicht eigentlich... naja – irgendetwas passieren? Ich meine, sollte sich nicht was geändert haben?“ Die Antwort kam nach einigem Zögern. „Naja... sicher bin ich mir da jetzt nicht, aber... vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Vielleicht braucht das ja seine Zeit.“ Vielleicht sind wir aber auch nur zwei junge, leichtgläubige Frauen, die auf dem Boden sitzen und ein bisschen spinnen. Und es gibt weder übernatürliches, noch unternatürliches, noch Geister, noch was weiß ich was. Und der Glaube an so etwas ist reine Einbildung. „Wollen wir noch irgendwas machen, Film gucken oder so?“, fragte ich und nahm ihr das Feuerzeug ab, das ich in einer Schublade verstaute. „Nein, danke“, sagte sie leise, „ich bin grad total müde. Ich glaub, ich leg mich lieber hin.“ Sie sah dann plötzlich doch etwas blass aus, und mit einem Mal verschwand meine zweifelnde, leicht sarkastische Laune. „Ist alles okay mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut?“ Cecilia grinste, wie mir schien, erschöpft. „Doch, doch. Alles okay.“ Mit zittrigen Fingern kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach den Schlüsseln. Was ging denn jetzt bitte ab? Schlechter Film oder wie? Ein ungutes Gefühl sank mein Rückgrat herab und setzte sich in meiner Bauchregion fest. „Lass, Ces, ich fahr dich heim.“ Widerstandslos ließ sie sich zu ihrer Wohnung bringen, die nur ein paar Blocks entfernt war. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich auch schon wieder daheim, als mich ein leichtes Kopfweh erfasste. Wohl zu wenig getrunken heute. Ich schenkte mir noch ein Glas Wasser ein, ließ den Hund nochmal raus und ging dann ins Bett. So schnell wie ich einschlief, so schnell wurde ich dann auch wieder wach am Abend, als das Gewitter polterte und zwei Personen sich in meinem Wohnzimmer zu streiten begannen. Und genauso schnell wurde ich in eine süße Ohnmacht katapultiert. Aus der ich dann doch irgendwann wieder erwachte, und als es so war, hatte sich nichts verändert. Leider. (Also, natürlich hatte sich etwas verändert – aber das hatte sich nicht zurück verändert!) Langsam klärte sich mein Gesichtsfeld, meine Wahrnehmung. Ich lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, Kissen unter meinen Beinen, eine leichte Decke über meinem Körper. Ich drehte den pochenden Kopf nach links und blickte direkt in die Gesichter der zwei, die mich ebenso direkt ansahen. Ich bekam den zweiten Riesenschreck an diesem Abend. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich wirklich meinen letzten Tag erleben. „Oh, sie ist wieder wach, Evie“, sagte der Mann. Wirklich, ich hatte null Idee, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Sollte ich aufstehen? Liegen bleiben? Vielleicht besser mit dem schweren Kopf. Sie ansprechen? Was sollte ich denn sagen? Na, wie kommt ihr denn in meine Wohnung? Und warum sitzt ihr auf meinen Stühlen und guckt mich so komisch an? Wieso seid ihr real? Ts. „Jacob“ reichte mir ein Glas Wasser, das ich dankend annahm. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und trank es in einem Zug aus. Mein Hund Ayra hatte sich übrigens neben die Couch gelegt und sah mich jetzt an, mit behutsam wedelnden Schwanz und großen Augen. Vermutlich sah ich die beiden Gestalten vor mir ebenso an wie die Schäferhunddame. Ich versuchte, jedes Detail in mir aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. Weil ich es immer noch nicht glauben konnte – sie sahen aus wie Jacob und Evie Frye. Master-Assassinen aus dem viktorianischen London. Aus einem verdammten Spiel! Ich musste halluzinieren. Anders konnte das nicht sein. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte „Evie“ mich. „Theresa.“ „Theresa“, sie stolperte kurz über die deutsche Aussprache, „kannst du mir sagen, wo wir sind?“ Nein, spontan vergessen. „In München. In Deutschland.“ Deutschland… verdammt, hätte ich in Geschichte doch nur besser aufgepasst! Wie war das, 1868? Und das noch auf Englisch… „Also Preußen..? In Europa...“ „Deutschland?“, flüsterte „Jacob“. „Preußen. Sie scheint mir etwas verwirrt zu sein… Diesen Teil Europas hab ich mir aber ganz anders vorgestellt.“ Mein Gott, diese Augen, dieser Bart, die Narbe in der Augenbraue... Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster, wo er nach draußen blickte, die Hände im Rücken locker überkreuzt. Ich könnte auch träumen. Ein sehr, sehr realer Traum. Ein luzider Traum. Und wenn ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, würde er nur seltsam sein, nicht mehr so real. Ich sah zu „Evie“ und wartete auf weitere Fragen. Zum Beispiel, welches Jahr wir haben. Warum alles so anders ist. Bitte, fragt bitte nach dem Jahr. Ich schaffte es nicht, das unaufgefordert auszusprechen, einfach so zu sagen, wir haben 2016. Doch die Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um zu „Jacob“, schien aber auch nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Langsam aber schöpfte ich Mut, setzte mich aufrecht hin und fragte: „Und… woher kommt ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „London. Das liegt in England“, sagte der vermeintliche Jacob schleppend, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich weiß, wo-“ Ich unterbrach mich rechtzeitig. Für einen Streit stand ich wohl doch noch etwas zu sehr neben mir. In etwa zehn Meter. „Und wie kommt ihr ausgerechnet hierher? Ich meine, wieso hierher?“ Die Frau, die aussah wie Evie, legte ihre Hand auf meine. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte darauf können wir dir keine Antwort geben. Grade waren wir noch in London, es war ganz seltsam und plötzlich waren wir hier, bei dir.“ Oh, du meine Güte. Ihre Haut mit den Sommersprossen. Ihre Montur. Ihre behandschuhte Hand auf meiner. Alle beide sahen so real aus, so echt, so aus Fleisch und Blut, hörten sich so an, fühlten sich so an (zumindest ihre Hand, bist jetzt). Doch kein Traum also, sondern Halluzinationen. Wenn sie weg waren, sollte ich mich Ultraschall, MRT und allen verfügbaren medizinischen Tests unterziehen, die es derzeit gibt. Schnellstmöglich. „Dann hast du auch keine Idee?“ „Jacob“ drehte sich um. „Schließlich sind wir bei dir gelandet. Warum bei dir?“ Ich widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich gerade nicht gefragt.“ „Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter.“ Er machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen, wäre die Frau vor mir nicht schnell aufgesprungen und hätte ihn mit einer Handbewegung gestoppt. „Wir verabschieden uns“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, seine vermeintliche Schwester ansehend. „Und wohin?“, rutschte es mir raus. „Wir finden schon was.“ Oh, bitte nicht. Zwei Assassinen, die durch ein ihnen völlig unbekanntes München streiften, und dann verhaftet wurden. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Artikel, an dem ein Cosplayer im Altaïr-Kostüm in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen war und dem genau das passiert war. „Ihr kennt euch hier nicht aus, sprecht kein Deutsch, ihr habt nicht mal Geld in der richtigen Währung dabei. Außerdem müssen wir das klären, und ich bezweifle, dass es euch zurück nach London bringt, wenn ihr jetzt durch meine Haustüre geht.“ Evie (oder sollte ich sagen, ihre Abbildung in meiner Halluzination) nickte. „Was schlägst du dann vor?“ „Ruhe bewahren, nicht in Panik verfallen“, murmelte ich, mehr zu mir als zu den beiden, „und dann fassen wir zusammen, was passiert ist und versuchen die Ursache zu finden. Dann finden wir auch eine Lösung. Hoffentlich.“ Wow. Mitarbeiter-des-Monats-liker Vorschlag. „Und solange dürft ihr natürlich bei mir bleiben.“ „Evie“ lächtelte. „Das ist sehr zuvorkommend von dir. Wir werden auch keine großen Umstände machen, nicht, Jacob?“ Doch dieser grinste mich nur verschmitzt an, so mit nur einem Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe: sie bei mir schlafen zu lassen, war ja auch das mindeste, nachdem es eigentlich meine Schuld war, dass sie hier waren. Genau genommen, war die Seance nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, aber ich hatte mitgemacht, und – oh Gott! - an die beiden gedacht! Wenn sie das herausfanden… „Ach, wo wir schon dabei sind – Theresa, ich bin Evie Frye, und das ist mein Bruder-“ „Jacob Frye“, sagte ihr Bruder schnell, stellte sich vor Evie und schüttelte mir mit festem Händedruck die Hand. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Miss...“ „Oh, Becker, aber Theresa reicht völlig.“ Ich erschauderte, als ich ihn berührte – mir wurde erneut bewusst, wie _real_ die beiden waren. Es konnte kaum ein Traum sein, oder eine Halluzination. Aber was war es dann? Und noch wichtiger: Was sollte ich nur tun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, erst einmal, vielen Dank für's Lesen! :-) Über Kommentare würde ich mich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, sehr freuen. 
> 
> Noch etwas anderes: Ich möchte mich mal darin versuchen, die Ideen anderer in One Shots/Kurzgeschichten umzusetzen. Wer also einen Vorschlag oder eine Anfrage für einen One Shot (Jacob Frye/Reader; Jacob Frye/OC; Evie Frye; Henvie; What ever) hat, nur her damit! :-)
> 
> Liebe Grüße


	3. Kapitel zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... bin etwas spät dran. :) ich arbeite nur parallel noch an weitern One Shots. Über Kommentare aller Art, hauptsache sie sind ehrlich gemeint, würde ich mich sehr freuen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

KAPITEL ZWEI

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber ich war nervlich am Ende, und sehr müde, ich brauchte Konzentration zum Nachdenken, also gab ich meiner Sucht nach und setzte ich einen Kaffee auf, stellte Milch und Zucker auf den Tisch und noch eine Flasche Wasser mit drei Gläsern. Diese alltägliche Aufgabe beruhigte mich bereits etwas, und nach dem ersten Schluck Bio-Kaffee war ich bereit zu akzeptieren, dass Jacob und Evie Frye in Fleisch und Blut vor mir standen, und sie deshalb auch so zu nennen.   
„Und welche Währung hat man hier dann?“, fragte Jacob.   
„Hm?“ Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, und nippte nochmal an meinem Kaffee. Süßes, schönes Koffein! Macht doch alles gleich viel besser.   
„Du hast gesagt, wir haben nicht mal Geld in der richtigen Währung. Mit was zahlt man denn hier?“, wiederholte er nachdrücklich, nahm seinen Zylinder ab und setzte sich an den Tisch, Evie tat es ihm nach (natürlich nur das hinsetzen).  
„Ach, so. Wir haben hier den Euro.“   
„Ah, den Euro. Und was ist mit Kleidung?“ Jacob deutete auf meinen Pyjama. „Trägt man solche Sachen hier?“  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme reflexartig vor meiner Brust. Bis jetzt hatte ich mir gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht (ich war zu sehr mit anderem beschäftigt), dass ich knielange weite Shorts und ein blaues ausgeleiertes T-Shirt, und nein, darunter nix weiter, trug. Warum hatte ich ausgerechnet das angezogen, und nicht mein schönes Nachthemd, oder so? „Das ist nur mein Schlafanzug, ich zeig dir aber morgen gerne, was wir mittlerweile so tragen.“   
Ich trank noch etwas Kaffee und schenkte den beiden dann Wasser ein, weil sie sich nicht selbst bedienten, als Evie mich plötzlich ansah und fragte: „Was meinst du damit: 'mittlerweile'?“  
Shit. Jetzt kostete es mich wirklich Mühe, es zu sagen. Deswegen tat ich etwas anderes: auf meine Hände starren und stammeln. „Äh, also… tja, eure Kleidung sieht etwas älter aus, deswegen… ich dachte, äh-“  
„Theresa.“ Evie klang plötzlich sehr forsch. „Welches Jahr haben wir? Wo sind wir gelandet?“  
Ah! „Inzweitausndsechzn.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Zweitausend sechzehn. Wir schreiben das Jahr zweitausend sechzehn.“  
Während Evie für einen Moment ein wenig entsetzt aussah (vermutlich weniger als sie es wirklich war), lehnte sich Jacob zurück und lächelte amüsiert. „Oi! Wirklich? Unglaublich, Evie, wir sind in der Zukunft! Ich kann es kaum erwart-“  
„Jacob!“ Evie atmete tief ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Okay. Preußen im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Wie sind wir nur ausgerechnet dahin gekommen..?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte wieder meine Finger. „Ich weiß es leider wirklich nicht.“ Vielleicht vergaß ich auch irgendwann, dass ich schuld war, und glaubte den Grund nicht zu wissen, wenn ich es nur oft genug sagte..?  
Dann war da ja noch etwas, was sie wissen sollten. Nicht nur waren sie in einer anderen Zeit in einem anderen Land gelandet – theoretisch (und nicht nur das!) befanden sie sich in… einer anderen Welt? Einer anderen Realität? Natürlich hatte es London während der Zeit der industriellen Revolution gegeben, und vermutlich ziemlich genau so, wie es im Game dargestellt wurde… aber das war der springende Punkt – sie existierten nun mal in dem Game. Halt, existieren sie dort wirklich? Offensichtlich, denn jetzt waren sie ja hier und existierten, so wie im Game. Aber nicht 2D, sondern real, obwohl sie im Spiel ja auch 3D waren, aber eben auf einem Bildschirm, und jetzt waren sie hier… Okay, Big Mindfuck. Vielleicht hatte ich zu schnell nachgegeben und es war immer noch ein Traum Schrägstrich Halluzination. Aber falls nicht… sollten sie es doch auch erfahren? Oder war ihnen das vielleicht irgendwie unterschwellig bewusst? Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihnen das Spiel zeigte? Und sie sich selbst sahen, in ihrem Universum, wo sie doch hier, in einem… Paralleluniversum waren!? Ich merkte, wie mein Kopf mit jedem weiteren dieser Gedanken schwerer und schwerer wurde. Meine Augen fingen auch langsam an zu brennen.  
Mit einem mal wünschte ich mir meine Ces herbei. Sie hätte bestimmt eine Lösung parat, ein paar tröstende Worte, und vielleicht wüsste sie auch was zu sagen war. Klar, eigentlich gab es kein Problem, weil wir das ja direkt herbei geführt hatten, ich konnte auch nicht sagen, dass es sich falsch anfühlte, aber natürlich wollte und brauchte ich Antworten. Genau wie Jacob und Evie Antworten brauchten. Aber wenn mir beim Nachdenken schon die Sinne schwammen…  
„Erzählt mal, ähm… wie war es kurz bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht seid?“ Denn falls es irgendwas mit Parallelwelten oder so einem Mist zu tun hatte, dann musste es ja auch irgendein… Portal geben. Oder so.   
Jacob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war im Zug, das ist unser… ist ja egal, jedenfalls lag ich auf der Couch und hab nachgedacht, worüber ist auch irrelevant“, Evie schnaubte laut, woraufhin Jacob sie beleidigt ansah, „...und dabei bin ich dann irgendwie eingenickt und als ich aufwachte, war ich hier. Mit Evie.“  
Evie sah jetzt zu mir. „Ich weiß nicht. Mir war nach dem Essen etwas komisch, deswegen hab auch ich mich hingelegt, in mein Bett, und bin aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgewacht. Und war hier, wie Jacob schon gesagt hat.“  
Ich leerte meine Tasse und drehte sie in meinen Händen. „Ich hab auch geschlafen, bin von meinem Hund geweckt worden, und schon wart ihr da. Da haben wir schon mal eine Gemeinsamkeit.“ Wobei ich bezweifelte, dass sie morgen verschwunden waren, wenn wir alel drei gleichzeitig schliefen. Ich versuchte, weiter zu denken. „Jacob, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so unwichtig, was du davor gedacht hast.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich, ähm – bin mir nicht sicher.“  
Evie schnaubte wieder. „Ich weiß, du hast es nicht so mit nachdenken, aber versuch es bitte wenigstens, Jacob!“  
„Und was ist mit dir, Evie? Woran hast du gedacht, bevor du eingeschlafen bist?“   
Evie seufzte. „Hm, mir ging es nicht gut, deswegen… ich weiß nicht sicher...“  
Jetzt war es Jacob, der lachte. „Komm schon Evie, versuch es doch bitte wenigstens!“  
Ich unterbrach Evie, die gerade zu einem Konter ansetzte. Ein Geschwisterstreit würde mir jetzt gerade noch fehlen… „Okay, ich glaube wir kommen nicht weiter. Wie wäre es wenn wir schlafen gehen und dann passe ich euch etwas an das Leben hier an und dann… sehen wir weiter.“  
Die beiden waren einverstanden. Ich stand auf und zog meine Schlafcouch auseinander. Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und holte Bettzeug und Laken. Als Evie ihre Hilfe anbot, hab ich ihr die Kopfkissenbezüge und drückte Jacob, der seine Hilfe nicht angeboten hatte, trotzdem das Laken in die Hand. Das würde der Mann ja wohl schaffen! Derweil nahm ich zwei Wolldecken und bezog sie ebenfalls. In fünf Minuten war die Couch fertig. Leider war die Couch selbst ausgezogen nicht allzu groß, aber mehr hatte ich in meiner kleinen Studentenwohnung einfach nicht, und außerdem waren die beiden Zwillinge, die hatten bestimmt schon öfter nach beieinander geschlafen.   
„Mit Kleidung für Männer kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber ich könnte dir einen Schlafanzug von mir leihen“, sagte ich, an Evie gewandt. Langsam brannten mir die Augen.   
„Danke“, sagte sie und lächelte mich an, während sie ihren Mantel ablegte. „Das ist nett, aber das geht schon so.“  
„Okay. Ich bin gleich nebenan, falls irgendwas ist. Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht“, kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Ich schloss die Tür des Wohnzimmers hinter mir, ging in mein Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür ich ebenfalls zumachte, und ließ mich dann ins Bett fallen. Oh Gott! Ich fühlte mich so schwer und schläfrig, dass ich gerade – mal wieder – an der Realität dieser Situation zweifelte.  
Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Traum. Oder vielleicht lag es wirklich am Schlaf, und wenn wir alle drei schliefen, waren sie morgen wieder weg.  
Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, rollte mich ein und kuschelte mich unter die Bettdecke. Langsam wurde es gemütlich warm, und ich spürte, wie der Schlaf bereits wieder nach mir griff. Ich ertappte mich noch bei dem Gedanken, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass es nur ein Traum war, und schlief so mit einem seichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.


	4. Kapitel drei

KAPITEL DREI

Das äußerst nervige Piepen des Weckers um halb acht weckte mich am nächsten Morgen. Es war Freitag, und ich hatte nur eine Vorlesung mittags, aber mein Hund wollte trotzdem ausgeführt werden. Also quälte ich mich schlaftrunken aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in eine bequeme Hose, ein schwarzes Top und meine Lieblingsstrickjacke und betrat den Gang.  
Erst dort fiel mir wieder ein, was gestern Nacht los gewesen war. Und wie siedend heiß es mir einfiel!  
So leise wie nur irgend möglich öffnete ich langsam die Tür zum Wohnraum, und siehe da: Evie und Jacob Frye schliefen immer noch friedlich auf meinem Sofa. Beide lagen da, Rücken an Rücken, beide eingerollt. Evie hatte offensichtlich des nächtens die Bettdecke größtenteils an sich gerissen. Beide hatten Mäntel und Schuhe neben dem Sofa platziert, und Evie hatte ihre Haare vor dem schlafengehen wohl noch aufgemacht. Die beiden so zu sehen, immer noch hier, immer noch real und hier friedlich schlafend, erfüllte mich seltsamerweise mit Erleichterung und zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
Leise schloss ich wieder die Tür und drehte mit Ayra eine kleine Runde. Anschließend nahm ich beim Bäcker ein paar Semmeln mit (wie gut ich doch manchmal vor meinem ersten Kaffee mitdenken konnte…) und überlegte, noch schnell irgendwo Klamotten für die beiden mitzunehmen… was ich allerdings auf später verschob, da ich weder genug Geld mit dabei hatte, noch meinen Hund mutterseelenalleine vor einem Discounter parken wollte. Als ich meine Wohnung betrat, hörte ich bereits, dass die beiden schon wieder wach waren. Ich gab schnell Hundefutter in die Ayras Schüssel, die im Gang stand, und betrat dann den Wohnraum.  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte ich die beiden, und rang mir ein Lächeln ab. Ich mache keinen Hehl daraus: ich bin kein Morgenmensch. Vor einem Frühstück und einem Kaffee bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Zu rein gar nix. Das mit den Semmeln war eine Ausnahme, von denen es vielleicht zwei pro Jahr gab.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Evie höflich, und Jacob brummte ein „Morgen, Tessa“. Die beiden schienen auch nicht gerade die Morgenmenschen zu sein: sie wirkten auch noch ein wenig schaumgebremst.  
„Wie habt ihr geschlafen?“, wollte ich wissen, während ich erneut einen Kaffee und Tee aufsetzte und dann die Semmeln auf dem Tisch platzierte.  
Jacob setzte zu einer ruppigen Antwort an, das entging mir nicht, aber Evie bremste ihn, indem sie die Hand hob und dann sagte: „An sich gut, etwas unruhig nur, das liegt vielleicht an den gestrigen Ereignissen.“  
Verständlich. Mir reichte schon eine neue Umgebung, um schlecht zu schlafen, und dann gleich eine neue Welt in einer neuen Zeit…  
Dann bot sie mir wieder Hilfe an, ich gab ihr Teller und Besteck, während ich Jacob – wie gestern auch – ohne groß auf Fragen zu warten, Marmelade und Honig in die Hand drückte.  
„Also, was unternehmen wir heute?“, fragte Jacob schließlich, als wir alle am Tisch saßen und frühstückten.  
„Hm. Ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich euch in diese Welt integrieren werde, wer weiß, wie lange ihr noch hier seid. Ich kauf euch Klamotten und tausche euer Geld in Euro um, wenn ihr wollt.“  
Uni musste heute wohl entfallen. Die eine Vorlesung, ohne die würde ich es auch schaffen. Und mal sehen, was bis Dienstag passierte; denn Montag war mein vorlesungsfreier Tag, an dem ich in dem Café arbeitete, um mir etwas dazu zu verdienen. Gewisse Zeiten erforderten gewisse Maßnahmen, und das hier hatte grade Priorität. Hoffentlich würde es nicht darauf hinaus laufen, dass ich als Studienabbrecher endete und den neuzeitlichen Assassinen beitrat (falls es dir dann auch noch wirklich gab – ehrlich gesagt wartete ich nur darauf!)… DAS wäre dann mal wirklich eine gravierende Lebensveränderung!  
„Sollten wir nicht mit?“, fragte Jacob mit leuchtenden Augen. Evie rügte ihn mit ihrem Blick, was er nur mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.  
„Es geht so vielleicht schneller. Ich schätze eure Größe einfach ab, und dann kriegt ihr erst mal nur was, um draußen nicht so aufzufallen. Denn die Mode heute ist, so schade das auch ist, etwas anders.“  
Damit gab Jacob sich – erstmal – zufrieden. Während ich meine erste Semmel aufaß, fiel mir meine beste Freundin wieder ein. Also kramte ich mein Smartphone hervor und öffnete WhatsApp, als ich Evies Blick auf mir spürte. „Was ist das denn?“, fragte sie neugierig.  
„Oh, das. Ein Handy. Ein... Telefon für unterwegs.“ Die Erklärung der Internetfunktion und des Touchdisplays ließ ich erst mal weg, denn ich wusste, das ich ihnen das – und noch viel andere technische Neuerungen – noch früh genug mühsam beibringen musste. Aber… Telefone gab es damals schon? Ich konnte mich erinnern, dass es im Spiel zur Sprache kam. Gott, ich wünschte mir wirklcih wir hätten solche Kleinigkeiten im Geschichtsunterricht mehr besprochen. Und ich wünschte mir, ich hätte bei solchen Dingen mehr aufgepasst… Das wird mich jetzt noch länger beschäftigen...  
„Oi“, Jacob grinste und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich Ces eine Nachricht schrieb. Erst wollte ich ihn anblaffen, dass er das lassen sollte, denn ich war einfach noch nicht wach genug, um gut gelaunt und höflich zu sein, aber dann besann ich mich. Ich schrieb ja auf Deutsch, erinnerte ich mich, was er eh nicht verstand.  
„Hi Ces, du glaubst nicht was gestern nacht passiert ist. Ich ruf dich nacher mal an, ok?“  
Meine beste Freundin, die sich bereits in einer Vorlesung langweilte, ging sofort online und antwortete mir prompt: „Gestern Nacht? Maaan ich hasse das wenn du mich neugierig machst!! Was ist los ich wills sofort wissen“. Dann schickte sie hinterher: „Sonst komm ich gleich vorbei sobald Herr Dr. Dr. Seine letzte Anekdote zuende erzählt hat“.  
Ehrlich gesagt, wäre mir das gar nicht so unrecht. „Du wirst es mir eh nicht glauben wenn ichs dir jetzt sagen würde. Ah sorry, btw – geht’s dir besser? Immer noch Kopfweh?“, schrieb ich schnell zurück und bestrich dann eine weitere Semmelhälfte mit Nutella (gab es etwas besseres auf dieser Welt außer Nutella?).  
„TESSA!“, war die Antwort, gefolgt von drei böse drein blickenden Smileys. Und danach ein „Ne bin wieder fit wie ein turnschuh. Kann um zwei bei dir sein. Passt das?“ Ich bestätigte und legte dann mein Handy weg. Dann war ja noch genug Zeit um die Einkäufe zu erledigen.  
Jacob gewann kurz darauf zehn Sympathiepunkte, indem er ein Nutellabrot probierte und (mit vollem Mund) und sehr begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck fragte: „Was ist das denn?“  
„Haselnüsse und viel Zucker und Fett. Aber lecker, was?“  
Den Rest – Tee, Kaffee, Marmelade – kannten sie natürlich, und so aßen wir weiter schweigend unser Frühstück, ich hatte Zeit wach zu werden. Erklären musste ich ihnen nachher noch genug.  
Als wir fertig waren zog ich mir Jacke und Schuhe an, und ließ mir von beiden das Geld geben. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob die Währung sich seitdem verändert hatte und ob die Bank es überhaupt tauschen würde*… einen Versuch war es wert.  
Jacob gab mir den Beutel ohne zu zögern, aber Evie rang sichtlich mit sich. „Keine Sorge“, sagte ich schnell. Ich hau nicht mit dem Geld ab. Ich lass euch meinen Hund als Pfand da. Sonst kann ich auch noch warten...“  
Evie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut. Ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Und keine Sorge, dein Hund wird auch nachher noch hier sein.“ Sie schenkte mir ein verschmitztes, aber herzliches Lächeln, ich nahm auch ihren Geldbeutel, und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Die Bank tauschte das Geld, bis auf die ganz kleinen Münzen, um, ich verteilte es, so wie es vorher war, in die beiden Beuteln, und ging dann zum Discounter. Die Kleidung dort war vielleicht ethisch nicht ganz unbedenklich, und auch nicht von der besten Qualität, aber wie gesagt, für den Übergang würde es reichen. Und es war billig. Ich schnappte mir eine Herrenhose, eine Damenhose, ein Bündel Unterwäsche und Socken für beide, zwei Hemden für Jacob, und ein T-Shirt für Evie. Ich überlegte geschlagene fünf Minuten ob ich ihr noch eins mitbringen oder ihr ein altes von mir schenken sollte, beschloss dann aber, noch eine Bluse zu nehmen und ihr dafür eine alte Strickjacke von mir zu schenken, oder wenigstens zu leihen. Beide waren in etwa so groß wie ich, ein wenig größer vielleicht, da würde sicher eine passen. Für Jacob fand ich noch einen Kapuzenpulli, und das musste dann reichen. Es war Frühjahr, und wenn die Sonne schien, schon relativ warm. Sonst konnten wir immer noch mehr einkaufen.  
An der Kasse kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich ihre Assassinen-Montur noch gar nicht wirklich betrachtet hatte. Obwohl ich sie im Spiel mehr als cool gefunden hatte. Und jetzt in echt… vielleicht gab es ja doch mal Gelegenheit, dass sie sie anziehen konnten...  
Zurück im Haus steckte ich alle Klamotten sofort in die Waschmaschine. Das Zeug war zwar alles abgepackt, aber mir war selber trotzdem immer wohler dabei, wenn ich alles erst einmal wusch. Schaden konnte es ja nicht.  
Wieder im Wohnzimmer, fand ich die Couch wieder zugeklappt und das Bettzeug ordentlich zusammengelegt darauf wieder (ich konnte mir schon denken, wer von beiden die Idee dazu gehabt hatte). Ich gab beiden ihre Beutel, die jetzt mit Euros gefüllt waren, zurück. Es war nicht wenig Geld, dass sie mit dabei gehabt hatten.  
Beide bedankten sich. Und während Jacob sich wieder auf das Sofa bequemte, fasste Evie mich am arm. „Danke auch, dass du uns Kleidung besorgt hast. Sag mir, was sie gekostet hat, und ich gebe es dir gleich zurück.“  
ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade arm war – reich war ich auch nicht. Studentenleben halt. Auf Dauer würde mein Geld also merklich schrumpfen, wenn ich mich weiter so um sie kümmerte. Andererseits… brachte ich es nicht über mich, Geld zu verlangen. Ich teilte gerne, und in der Situation, in der die beiden waren, sollten sie sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, Schulden zu begleichen oder an neues Geld zu kommen, wenn das ihre mal verbraucht war. Zumal ich schuld war, dass sie hier waren. Deswegen sagte ich nur: „Lass erst mal. Das klären wir dann schon noch, okay?“  
Aber Evie blieb hartnäckig. „Du hast mit uns schon genug Mühen, Tessa. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir dir auch noch auf der Tasche liegen.“  
Ich überlegte, einfach nur die Hälfte zu verlangen. Aber das kam ihr vielleicht zu günstig vor. Evie war schlau, ohne Frage, und würde sich bestimmt wenigstens wundern. „Keine Sorge, ich vergess' es nicht, versprochen. Aber mach dir keinen Stress, Evie. Das können wir auch mal anders ausgleichen. Ich komm mir sonst vor wie ein Verkäufer oder so.“  
Damit war sie einverstanden, nickte und hängte den Beutel an ihren Gürtel. Dann setzte sie sich neben Jacob auf die Couch, der meine Hündin hinter den Ohren kraulte, was diese sichtlich genoss. „Du bist ein braver Junge, jah das bist du“, murmelte er.  
„Mädchen.“ - „Was?“ Er sah nur kurz zu mir auf.  
„Das ist eine sie, Jacob. Sie heißt Ayra.“  
Bis die Waschmaschine fertig war, war noch Zeit, und bis Ces vorbei schaute, auch. Zeit also, für weitere Analysen… Augen zu und durch. Kurzerhand setzte ich mich vor den Zwillingen auf das Fußteil, das zur Couch gehörte, und verschränkte meine Hände. „Also. Ist euch mittlerweile schon eingefallen, was vor… dem hier passiert ist?“  
„Nein.“ Evie sah mich bedauernd an. „Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto unklarer wird es mir, und desto weniger kann ich mich erinnern.“  
Jacob sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an und ließ Ayra los, die sofort um mehr Streicheleinheiten bettelte, indem sie seine Hände ableckte. „Das stimmt, es ist wie bei einem komischen Traum.“  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Diesmal stellte ich die Frage: „Und jetzt?“  
Erst nach einigen Momenten der Stille sagte Evie zögerlich. „Nun ja, wenn wir schon mal – gezwungen sind, hier zu sein, warum lernen wir uns nicht etwas kennen?“  
Jacob verdrehte die Augen. „Das bringt uns bestimmt weiter...“  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“, konterte Evie gereizt. „So erfahren wir auch mehr über diese Welt!“  
„Ich finde das eine gute Idee“, bremste ich die beiden, mal wieder, schnell. „Es ist besser als nichts, wenn wir hier eh nicht weiter kommen.“ Auch wenn das für mich hieß: so tun als wäre es neu für mich, nachfragen, überrascht tun. Oder sollte ich es ihnen doch sagen..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hab ich übrigens auch nicht. Meine kurze Recherche hat leider nicht ergeben, ob sich die Münzen/Scheine geändert haben, deswegen hab ich einfach mal so getan als ob.


End file.
